


Smutty Shuffle

by Gilbec7796



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, not sorry, straight smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 06:40:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29622153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilbec7796/pseuds/Gilbec7796
Summary: Smut. Just smut with a tiny bit of plot.  Unadulterated smut.  You've been warned this is just sex.
Relationships: Bulma Briefs/Vegeta
Kudos: 29





	Smutty Shuffle

Eight Months. It should be enough time to forget his touch, to forget him and how he made her feel. But here she was walking up the sidewalk to a house she hoped that she could have let go. 

Vegeta’s call had been unexpected after he left her in that small diner eight months ago. Telling her that he was leaving and to move on. Bulma understood his position was confidential, but none the less it stung hearing those words. They only had five minutes before he departed and the frustration of Vegeta waiting last minute to say that he was leaving stung worse.

Bulma wasn’t sure if she was relieved he was alive or still hurt from the parting of ways. She rose her hand to knock the gold knock plate, giving herself three knocks before she’d turn to leave and never turn back. One knock down with no answer.

She stabilized herself firm as she knocked a second time and no answer. The breath she was holding released as she spun on her heel. Her stomach in knots as she rapt a third time on the plate. Again she received no answer. 

Relieved and upset that there hadn’t been a response she quickly turned and made a dash to her car. However, Bulma should have known that he would answer on his terms, so when her guard was down she ran straight into him and back into his arms.

His grip tightened around her as she tried to remove herself, “leaving so soon? I didn’t think you would run this fast to get away.”

Bulma pursed her lips as she looked Vegeta in the eye. Every emotion that she had dealt with the last eight months flooded back, “Yes well I didn’t think you were home, I knocked like you asked.”

“Yes, I know you did, I heard you from the garage. Three times as you did every time you came over, however it was like you didn’t want to see me this time.”

“I didn’t. You hurt me Vegeta when we last met. But you have me curious. So why did you call now?” She took a hard look at the man she missed for eight months and noticed his grip relaxing, “Vegeta.”

“Stop. I had asked you over for a reason.” His grip loosened as he dragged her in the front door, locking the deadbolt before alarming the security system. She knew he was paranoid, but this was new for him.

“Is everything okay?” She couldn’t help but ask, his arms retracting as she leaned against the wall.

His head shook before staring at her in longing, “Nothing for you to worry, and it’s classified-“

“I know, but Vegeta…where were you? You left without saying anything, five minutes before your bus came!” Her anger roaring to the surface, “Vegeta, you left me without a word. Telling me to move on, what do you have to say for yourself?”

She stood there waiting and counting before opening her eyes, but what she saw before her wasn’t the Vegeta who left her in the diner. No, this Vegeta was hungry, and the fire that burned in his eyes drew her in.

“Bulma. I won’t make excuses, but you knew that I would leave, and I may or may not come back when we started this. You know how it goes living in this town; you have enough friends that you should know.”

“I do know! I’ve watched Goku leave multiple times and leave Chi. I’ve seen Krillin leave Eighteen. But each time they gave them notice.”

“They weren’t supposed to.

What we do, or at least I do, is classified. I ha-“

Her lips clashed his in desperation. She was thrilled to catch him off guard; however, when she didn’t receive a response, she pulled back. Embarrassed by her actions, “I’m…I’m sorry…I’ll go now.” She reached for the doorknob to run. 

She never got a chance to turn as his hands gripped her sides, pulling her close as his lips landed on hers in a fever. She loved how he caged her with his body as he pushed her back against the wall, his hands sliding up as their mouths clashed.

Their eyes met before hands touched skin. Vegeta's hands skimmed up her body before cupping her jaw, bringing her closer as he pushed his tongue into her mouth. 

Both stood breathless as hands roamed and clothes flung. Bulma couldn't resist when she heard the moan and shudder as she dipped her mouth to run along his throat. She started to nip before being pushed back against the wall.

"Bulma…If you don't want this, tell me now. I will not stop if we keep going."

"If you stop one more time, I will kill you myself."

His chuckle racked through her as his mouth met hers once more, "Noted." His hands were cupping her face once again as he pulled her towards him; she couldn't think any longer as his tongue ravaged hers.

She flipped around as her face plastered against the cool wall, her pants tugged down, and her ass pulled back. Vegeta's hand pushed against her back as he kneeled, slowly dragging his hand down to her ass, a sharp slap jolting her before she felt his tongue on her ass.

"Oh My God!" Her breath hitched as he devoured, tongue thrusting in her ass as his arms wrapped back around her thighs and slid between her clenched thighs. 

"Vegeta…fuck yes. Eat my ass right there fuck…." She was in heaven. As he dug in further, his fingers found her clit. The pressure increased as he rotated his thumb around. Her body trembled as her head threw back. 

Bulma wasn’t sure what happened first, the stars or the fireworks as she came. Her body jolting as her face slammed the wall, “Fucking hell yes….Kami…” his tongue still rimming her ass as his fingers slowed, her pussy seeped as she tried to catch her breath. 

Vegeta didn’t give her a chance as he stood up and spun her around, “Oh, we’re just getting started.” His mouth slammed against hers as his hand cupped her pussy. Vegeta slid his middle finger in her pussy as his other hand gripped her throat. “You’re going to cum again.”

“Fuck Vegeta…” Bulma threw her head back as his grip tightened around her throat, his calloused palm gliding against her clit as his fingers quickly thrust in and out of her pussy.

His laugh raked her first as his fingers curled inside, her body curling to meet his hand one final time.

“Say please, then I’ll let you cum”

She couldn’t speak as his hand gripped her throat tighter, the slight pain working with the immense pleasure from her aching clit, “please…”

“Please what.” Flick, flick.

“Veg…Vege…I want…to…” Her breath was hoarse as he added another finger, spreading her lips apart as his knee joined and helped push her jeans down around her calves. “Cum…”

His smirk did her in as he thrust his fingers in one final time, “Then cum for me, Bulma.”

Her eyes rolled back as her world exploded. Eight months with Mr. Rabbit was not the same as Mr. Ouji. Hips moved as she came; his grip loosened as he undid his belt and let his pants fall to the ground. Bulma dropped to her knees once he let her neck go, her hands shaking as she pulled his boxer briefs down, revealing the long stiff shaft. She had to make sure she wasn’t drooling as she slowly licked from the base to the head in slow, agonizing strokes with her left hand.

“Fuck Bulma…choke on me…come on,” his words breathless as she looked up at him, his eyes meeting hers as she took his length in her mouth. Saliva dribbled down her chin as she continued to bob up and down his shaft, her right hand reaching between her legs.

As her mouth touched pelvis one final time, she felt the pull in her hair as she stood up, his mouth on hers as his hands reached between her thighs, pulling her legs up and around his waist. His cock parted her slick lips as he rammed in, her back arched as she slammed her head against the wall. 

“Fuck Vegeta…Yes…” Her breath hitched as his thrusts became uncontrolled; thrust after thrust moved her closer to another release. Vegeta’s wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer to him, bouncing her up and down on his cock as he moved away from the foyer. Every step he would make would thrust his member deeper inside her aching core.

Once they made it to the bedroom Vegeta placed her on the bed, crawling over her as she spread her legs to accommodate his hips.

Vegeta’s member reentered her slowly, her moans escaping as he placed more of his weight down on her. As he buried himself deep, he looked her in the eyes before pulling his hips back, his cock sliding out then thrusting hard against her core, his balls slamming against her ass.

Vegeta pressed his arms on either side of her face, putting his entire weight on her as he continued to thrust, hands reaching through her hair as his mouth slammed down on hers. 

Moans and cries echoed through the room as skin met skin. Fingers laced as they danced and moved, turning and thrusting. 

Bulma rolled over and rolled her hips as Vegeta lay underneath her. Her fingernails were clawing at his chest as he placed his thumb against her clit, moving counterclockwise. Vegeta brought her closer to another release; her hips rolled faster and faster as her thighs started seizing against his. 

“I’m…Vegeta…”

As soon as those words came out, Vegeta flipped her around, leaving her release dangling in the air.

His hands grabbing her hips as he brought her back to where she was on all fours, chuckling as the frustration in her grew. “You asshole I have half a mind to tell you to go fu- OH!!!!”

Vegeta’s laughter grew as he slammed into her pussy, “Now Bulma…I need you to take a deep breath,” keeping his thrusts steady before he slid out.

Air infiltrated her lungs as he pushed into her ass; silence hung around them until their skin met again.

Balls deep as he reached around her hips, fingers rolling around her clit as the other pulled at her hair, making her arch back. 

His hips rolled gently and thrust slowly. His fingers rolled until he started to push two inside. Bulma's screams were becoming louder and harsher as his hand moved from her hair to her neck, bringing her to a vertical position.

Vegeta’s mouth sucked and nibbled while his hips crashed against her ass. His tongue glided up her neck, breathing into her ear, “Bulma…” His thrusts became erratic as he pulled out from her ass and slammed it into her pussy again, thrusting harder and harder, “I’m going to cum.”

“Fucking cum Vegeta…” Thrust after thrust as she met his hips, his grip tightening around her neck as he slapped his palm against her ass.

Bulma’s release had been building up until finally, he yelled, burying himself into her as deep as he could, her walls constricting around his shaft as she came undone around him.

As they both came down from the high both trying to catch their breaths as he pulled out with a pop. He pulled her into his arms as they made their way to the bathroom to clean up.

“Vegeta…why did you call me over here?” Bulma moaned as she felt the heat from his body against her back, her belly hitting against the cool sink. Her eyes widened as she looked at the man behind her noticing that he looked tired than before. “Please tell me it wasn’t just to fuck.”

His chuckle raked through her as he kissed her shoulder and up to her ear. Her eyes closing as her head lulled to the side, his hands trailing up her stomach and chest until they reached around her neck. A sudden cold chill ran through her causing her eyes to open.

Once she focused her sight, she heard a small clasp open and close, and a necklace dangled between her breasts. Her mouth opened wide as she noticed the ouji crest.

“This was my mother’s before she passed. Now it is yours if you wish to keep it,” His hands glided back down to rest at her hips, “Even though that bit was nice, it wasn’t the real reason. Being gone made me think a lot about you,” he pressed further against her before cupping her face, “I know this isn’t much. Still, I put you down as my contact if something were to happen when I’m on leave.”

Bulma couldn’t help but tear as she held the crest in her hand, “Vegeta…I…why me?”

“You’re the only one that cared enough. You keep my nightmares away.”

“But fucking eight months with nothing? Vegeta…”

His smirk dropped as he left the bathroom, her head lowering as she knew she screwed up. She had a way with words but now was not one of them.

She could hear him shuffling around and getting dressed. She waited until he was done, assuming he would want the crest back. 

Bulma opened her eyes to see Vegeta standing in the middle of the room, his hair disheveled and the bangs he tried to hide usually laid across his face, the tired look she saw earlier spread like wildfire as he looked at her.

“I know. I thought if I made a clean break, I could forget these feelings. I’m not a feeling guy Bulma unless it’s serious, then I understand that feeling. But you made me feel comfortable; I’m used to dirt floors and gunfire. Unfavorable conditions not squishy flesh and morning coffee.”

She couldn’t help but smirk at that. She knew Vegeta well enough to know that his coffee had to be brewed just right, or he would be grumpier than usual. Her grumpy troll.

“But you made me feel those things that no one else had. So your choice Bulma. Keep the crest and stay with me, knowing I could leave again at any moment, or leave the crest and don’t come back.”

Step by step, she dragged her feet until she was inches from him, his eyes calculating her move as she steeled her spine, “Vegeta, I have one question before I make up my mind.”

“What could it possibly be woman. I give you things, and you do that? Now what.”

“Can you take me to get pizza? You have me starved.”

“Are you fucking kidding me? Pizza? That’s it?”

“Oh and..”

“And what…”

Bulma couldn’t help but smile; she knew the moment he called her she was doomed, doomed to this life where he could leave and never come back. Bulma knew though and she couldn’t help herself,

“Andddd…yes. Pizza and yes.”


End file.
